Hush Little Baby
by Ali Flagg
Summary: Ever since learning of Janet's pregnancy, Brad knew there was a two-in-three possibility that it wasn't his... Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Ever since learning of Janet's pregnancy, Brad knew there was a two-in-three possibility that it wasn't his. The odds didn't look good for the child being his. Surprisingly, Brad wasn't as bothered by this as he thought he would be, if the occasion ever arose. He had come to accept that the child might have been fathered by Frank or Rocky, rather than himself. Frankly (_Pardon the pun_, he thought with a smile) it didn't matter who had _fathered _the child. In the end, it was going to be him that raised it.

Janet was more upset over it than he was. Some days she burst into tears over it, sobbing over how guilty she felt about cheating on him. On those days Brad would simply hold her, stroke her hair and tell it was alright.

But now, looking at the tiny creature Janet had given birth to, Brad felt his heart swell. It was a little boy, pink and miniscule with a tuft of curly black hair. Janet offered the baby for him to hold. Brad took the little boy and cradled him close to his chest. Definitely not his biologically, but that didn't stop him from falling in love with the infant in his arms. "What will we name him?" Brad asked, throat choked with emotion.

"I thought we could call him 'Frankie'," Janet said softly, turning her eyes to her husband. She looked exhausted and beautiful.

"That's perfect," Brad told her, leaning to kiss her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

In the weeks that followed the birth of Frankie, Brad had stopped speaking to Dr. Scott. They had gotten into a massive fight about what to do about the baby. Dr. Scott wanted to tell the government about Frankie, since he was the offspring of an alien. Brad refused and managed to convince his former friend to leave it alone, for Janet's sake.

It stressed Janet to no end. "What if something goes wrong with him?" she asked one day. "Since he has half alien DNA?"

"He's shown no signs of being unhealthy," Brad replied stoutly. "He's perfectly happy and healthy."

"Oh if only Riff Raff hadn't killed Frank!" she lamented, "I bet we could have worked things out... we could've had help raising this baby."

Brad hugged her tightly. "I don't think we'll need help. Things will be just fine."

Janet rested her forehead on his chest. "I miss them."

Brad didn't need her to explain who "them" were. Frank-N-Furter, Rocky and Colombia. Even Riff Raff and Magenta, who had been sort of creepy. They had only spent a night at the castle, but it had changed their lives. Brad was no longer pompous and extremely straight laced. Janet had become comfortable with her personality and her body. They had been set free by the strange events of the "Denton Affair" as it had been referred to.

In a weird way, Brad was glad of what had happened. Yes, things had gotten out of hand. Yes, he had slept with a transvestite. Yes, Eddie's murder had been heinous, but Brad had a feeling in his stomach that they had changed Frank-N-Furter that night. During the floor show, the transvestite had shown he felt remorse and homesickness. If they had only been able to stop Riff Raff, perhaps things would have ended differently.

The only one who hadn't been changed positively was Dr. Scott. He had become more adamant about rules and almost obsessed with his work. He hadn't mourned the loss of Eddie, and did not reveal the death of his nephew to his remaining family. It was if he pretended nothing had happened, it would go away. Brad and Janet's baby was a reminder that the night at the castle HAD happened, and life was changing.


	3. Chapter 3

Four weeks later, there was tension in the Majors home.

"We have to call a doctor!" Janet wailed. "Frankie's really sick, Brad!"

"We can't call a doctor!" Brad shouted. "If a doctor looks at him too closely, you know they'll spot something off! We were lucky when he was born! Do you want Frankie taken away from us?"

"If we don't do something he's going to die!" Janet screamed back, pointing up stairs where Frankie's room was. "I will not let your stupid fight with Dr. Scott kill my child!"

"He's mine too!" Brad shot back. "I'm just thinking of what's best for him! If I thought a doctor would help, I'd drive him there myself! But a doctor isn't going to help, Janet! Okay? He's an alien! We need alien help!"

"How do you suppose we get alien help?" Janet growled. "Light up a beacon? Write a message on our roof?"

Brad ground his teeth and rubbed his face. "Janet, I have an idea. You have to run with it, though."


	4. Chapter 4

That night Brad drove out to where Frank-N-Furter's castle had been. Police tape had been wrapped around stakes, creating a perimeter of the castle grounds. Some of the tape had fallen or ripped, making the place look quite abandoned. Brad knew that the government had stopped examining this site. All traces of alien activity had disappeared. They had moved on but left remnants of the investigation. Brad tore a line of tape down and made his way to the crater.

He stood in the packed down dirt and rubble where the reception hall would have been. He did a few steps of the Time Warp. "It's just a jump to the left, and a step to the right," he murmured quietly. Then he looked up. With the stars above him, Brad imagined Riff Raff and Magenta dancing, ludicrous smiles of joy on their faces. He imagined a purple light-washed beach, with dark waters reaching for the shore. He wondered if things were going well for them on their home planet. Had Frank's death affected them in the same drastic way it was affecting his family?

Brad kicked mildly at a rock with his shoe. This was it. If Riff Raff and Magenta were going to contact him, it would be now or never. It would be of their own accord, no one could force them against their will anymore.

Fifteen minutes passed. Brad was standing stock still, gazing off into the forest with his hands in his pockets. He was humming to himself. He'd wait another fifteen minutes. If nothing happened, he'd go home and they'd take Frankie to the hospital despite any consequences.

Restless, Brad began to pace. He paced the perimeter of police tape with measured steps. Each time around took at least a minute. The time passed quicker if he kept busy.

On the eighth time around, something glanced off Brad's foot. He stopped in surprise and looked for whatever he hit. Off to the left, he found it. It looked like a green army commissioned box of some sort. He undid the latch easily and flipped it open. Inside there was a strangely shaped item. It was tall at the top with an antenna and longer at the bottom with a handle. The middle was rectangular with two buttons, both an ambiguous colour in the night. There was also a small screen. Underneath it there was a slip of paper.

Brad picked up the paper and was astonished to see his name on it.

_Brad_

_Press the first button._

_RR_

Frowning, Brad pressed the first button. It made no noise but the screen snapped on so suddenly it startled him. Squinting until his eyes adjusted, Brad was equally surprised to see Riff Raff staring at him from the screen.

"Riff Raff!" he exclaimed. "My God!"

"Good evening, Brad," Riff Raff drawled quietly. "I'm glad you could follow instructions. I'm assuming something has gone... array."

Irritancy flashed through Brad at Riff Raff's arrogant tone but he brushed it aside. He didn't want to fight and he was glad to see the alien. "You're right. Mine and Janet's baby is sick, Riff Raff. We need help."

"Wouldn't it be wise to take it to a doctor?"

Brad winced. "He's not... my baby, really. I didn't father him. He's... well he's Frank-N-Furter's."

The half-smile on Riff Raff's face vanished completely. "I thought that would happen. Rocky was sterile."

"So you know what's wrong with him?" Brad asked hopefully.

Riff Raff shook his head. "It could be a number of things. Your child is half alien and is missing some essentials that children from our planet require. Whatever illness your child has contracted, I would need to see him myself. How old is he?"

"About six weeks old."

Riff Raff closed his pale eyes momentarily and rubbed his forehead. "I'll have to come to your planet, Brad. To get there by space craft would take a few more weeks, and your baby might not have that long. Therefore, we will be attempting a new feature I've added to the late Dr. Furter's invention."

"The audio-vibratory, physiomolecular transport device?" Brad exclaimed.

"That's the one," Riff Raff's mouth curled into a twisted smile.

A thought occurred to Brad. "Wait! Riff Raff! Do you have any... human clothes?"

Riff Raff gave a theatrical sigh. "I'll be quite prepared. Stand back, Brad Majors. I'll be down shortly."

Brad jumped back in alarm, and then took a few more steps diagonally to the left. How far was 'back' in Riff Raff's head? A couple of feet? A few yards?

An orange light began emitting from the screen of the communication device Brad was holding. He threw it with a yell. The light continued to pour out from where it landed in the woods and Brad watched it, heart pounding. The orange light suddenly went out and flared in the opposite direction. He spun to keep his eyes on it. In the middle of the light, the figure of a man was taking shape. It flared brightly one more time then went out.

Brad waited for his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness before moving. He heard Riff Raff call his name and he replied timidly.

"I believe we can call that a success," Riff Raff muttered, pushing past Brad and picking through the woods. He retrieved the communication device and slipped it into his pocket. The alien was clad in a finely tailored suit. It was black with a charcoal grey shirt underneath. The top two buttons were undone and his odd ponytail had been slicked into a more conventional tie at the back of his neck. He looked quiet ordinary, albeit a tad pale.

"Shall we go?" The alien asked softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Janet anxiously watched Brad's car pull up into the drive way. The headlights clicked off and she saw two doors swing open. Excitement and anxiety was building pressure in her chest but she forced herself to stay seated in the living room. The front door opened and Brad ushered Riff Raff into the house. Uttering a squeal of relief and forgetting self-control, Janet flew across the room and flung her arms around Riff Raff's neck.

"Oh my God, thank you so much!" she cried against his neck. A brief expression of surprise creased Riff Raff's forehead. It smooth away and he half-heartedly returned the gesture. Janet released him with tears in her eyes. "You have no idea how grateful we are. Thank you so, so much."

"Let me see the baby," Riff Raff said stiffly, easing out of Janet's embrace.

She flushed slightly, embarrassed at the show of emotion. She muttered something under her breath and disappeared up a flight of stairs. She returned cradling Frankie, who was mewling quietly. His curly hair was mussed and his little face was red and shiny with sweat. Riff Raff was shocked at how much the baby resembled the late Frank-N-Furter. He repressed the urge to shiver in revulsion and took him from Janet, supporting his neck properly and keeping him close to his chest. Brad was mildly impressed that Janet didn't even correct the alien on how to hold their child.

Riff Raff asked for a thick blanket, which Brad immediately provided. Directed by the alien, he spread it out on the coffee table. Riff Raff gently laid Frankie on the blanket and began to undo the blue footy pyjamas the baby was wearing. With long, dexterous fingers, Riff Raff delicately checked Frankie's neck. He prodded the baby's chest, arms and legs. He slipped a stethoscope-type device from inside his jacket and listened intently to different parts of Frankie's tiny body. Carefully, he pulled back the fussing infant's lips to check the gums, which looked an unhealthy pink-white.

"I think that your child is suffering from missing nutrients that are essential for my species," Riff Raff concluded finally. "He will need vitamin supplements and a special ointment from my planet. His skin is sensitive to this Earth air."

"That's all?" Brad asked, genuinely relieved and surprised. "That's why he was so sick? Vitamin deficiency and air?"

Riff Raff scowled at the human. "Offspring of my species have an especially strong immune system for the first few weeks of life," he began to bundle Frankie back up into his clothes, "but because he is half human, the immune system lasted longer. Now it is wearing off and he requires the standard attention of all Transsexual children."

"Why do your babies have strong immune systems?" Janet asked meekly.

"It is how we evolved." the alien handed the newly bundled Frankie to his mother. "My planet used to be quite hostile. Newborn infants required some extra help to survive when they were the weakest. During evolution, the length of the super-immune systems has dropped."

Brad polished his glasses thoughtfully. "Will Earth air affect him his whole life?" he asked.

"I cannot tell. I would have to run tests, but the necessary equipment is on my planet," Riff Raff reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a rectangular packet. He placed them on the coffee table. "After the child regains some of his strength, I'll take a DNA sample and send it to Magenta. She will be able to tell us. Now, these are vitamin supplements." Riff Raff tapped the packet once. "He will have to take one a day with food. I'm told the best way to administer it is crushed in a bottle of milk."

Janet excused herself to go put Frankie back in his crib. He was falling asleep and Janet didn't want their conversation to disturb his rest.

Brad offered Riff Raff a seat and a drink. The alien accepted both and settled smugly into a comfortable chair in the living room. Brad returned with two rum and cokes. He passed one off to Riff Raff. "Thank you very much," the human said quietly, swirling the ice around in his glass. "We cannot tell you how much we appreciate this. It means the world to Janet and I. We love our son so much."

Riff Raff was taken aback by their thanks. He had been unsure of how to react ever since Janet's exuberant hug. Then he thought of Magenta at home, waiting for his return. He wondered how he would feel if they had a baby and it became ill. Riff Raff sipped his drink and marvelled at Brad's strength of character: able to love a child that was not biologically his own, especially since they were barely the same species. Riff Raff found himself saying, "It is really no problem. Thank Magenta if you get the chance, she is the one who convinced me to leave that communication device for you when the government investigation died down."

"Really?"

"Yes. She thought that you two might need help in the future. She felt badly because you and your wife had gotten caught up in something beyond your control." Riff Raff didn't tell Brad of the fights that Magenta had to win to convince him. Riff Raff had wanted to wash his hands of Earth, but Magenta was much kinder than he and felt she guilty if something were to happen to Brad and Janet.

Janet rejoined them quickly. "Frankie's finally down. I think he'll be out for the night."

Riff Raff cocked a thin eyebrow. "You named the child after Frank-N-Furter?"

Flushing red again, Janet nodded. "We thought it was appropriate. He did father Frankie, and he changed our lives for the better. I know he wasn't kind to you," her eyes wouldn't meet Riff Raff's, she looked past him, "but in the end he was a good person."

A muscle twitched in Riff Raff's cheek. "A good person? Really." He held up both hands to compare. On one of the hands, all the fingers were slightly crooked. "This is from a night I refused his sexual advances. He broke each of my fingers by crushing them with his boot." He then pulled at the collar of his shirt, revealing a circular scar. "That same night he burned me with his cigarette." The crooked fingers of his hand parted his hair, showing a thin scar. "This is from when he threw me down the stairs. And there are scars on my back from where he beat me."

Brad and Janet cast wary looks at each other. Janet's flushed face had gone dead white and her mouth tightened in disgust. Brad's stomach churned as he thought of the cruelty Frank-N-Furter had inflicted upon his handyman.

"He beat me mercilessly whenever he was angry," Riff Raff's voice was shaking. "Often as my sister watched, screaming at him to stop. Do you know how much he hurt us? How he humiliated me? And you tell me that in the end, he was a good person? That you two... Earthlings were what it took for him to see the error of his ways? Don't try and feed me that trash. If I were an unreasonable man I would refuse to help your baby on the grounds of it being spawned by Frank-N-Furter," he spat the name vehemently, "but I know the son cannot be punished for the sins of the father. Be grateful that Magenta instilled some kindness in my heart. You two are very lucky I consider 'Frankie'," he drawled the name sarcastically, "to be one of my own species."

"How could we know all of that?" Brad asked angrily, lowering his voice so not to disturb Frankie. "We had only known him for that night."

"You saw him whip me," Riff Raff stated coldly. "Remember? After Rocky escaped."

Brad fell silent. Janet put a hand to her mouth. "I'm going to bed," she squeaked, "Brad, Riff Raff can stay in the guest room, if he would like." She left the living room quickly and fled to the bedroom she shared with her husband.

The two men shared the sudden silence awkwardly. Riff Raff took a deep breath. "Magenta and I finally pieced our lives back together," he murmured. "We ourselves are trying for a child. Suddenly the Queen saddled us with a new project. Revive the dead Frank-N-Furter. Do you know how hard it is, Brad? To revive the one who ruined your life?"

"Revive him?" Brad barked. "How? Why?"

"How?" A sick smile spread across the alien's face. "With an altered version of the technology that birthed Rocky. Why? Because dear Frank-N-Furter was the Queen's son, and she wants him back. We succeeded, Brad. Frank-N-Furter is alive and well. And I left him alone with my beloved Magenta to help you two. I hope you understand the sacrifices I am making for you."

Brad rubbed his forehead. "He really did those terrible things to you?"

Riff Raff nodded, clenching his fists. "He hurt and humiliated me every way he could, Brad. The broken fingers? Nothing compared to when he tried to seduce Magenta. That hurt the most," he threw back the rum and coke like a shot of juice. "We were friends once," his tone became soft and musing. "And he threw it away."

They sat in silence for awhile longer. Then Brad rose and showed Riff Raff to the guest bedroom. After making sure his guest was comfortable, Brad retreated to his bedroom. He found Janet curled up in bed, cheeks damp from tears. Wordlessly, he held his wife and listened to her beating heart. Their idyllic image of Frank-N-Furter had been smashed to pieces.

_Less smashed than Riff Raff's fingers, at least._ Brad thought darkly.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Brad was up bright and early with Frankie, who had woken up around four am. He walked around the kitchen, rocking Frankie and humming to him. A creak on the stairs made Brad turn and spot Riff Raff. The alien was wearing the same clothes from last night, minus the formal jacket. The shirt remained unbuttoned at the top and Brad could see part of the cigarette burn scar.

"Morning," Brad greeted him in a soft voice, not wanting to wake Janet.

"Morning," Riff Raff said in a steely tone, as if he wasn't sure if Brad was an enemy or friend.

"Hungry?" Brad asked, glancing at the clock. It was nearing six.

"I could eat," Riff Raff admitted.

"If you hold Frankie I'll whip something up. You like pancakes?"

Riff Raff took the infant from Brad. "I'm not picky about food."

"Alright," Brad began gathering ingredients for pancakes.

Riff Raff rocked the baby subconsciously, not looking at him. His gaze instead wandered around the kitchen, which was not much different from his at home. Sure, it was in the Earth style of construct, but the mess which indicated it was a well used space gave him a slight pang of homesickness. On the wall above the table there was many framed photographs of Brad and Janet and some people Riff Raff assumed to be friends or family.

Frankie began to squirm and Riff Raff looked down to check if the child was experiencing discomfort. He was met by Frankie's wondering stare. One of his little hands waved in the air. Riff Raff went to feel if there was any swelling around his neck when Frankie's hand wrapped around his finger. The alien blinked in surprise. Frankie made a content noise and held on tightly. Riff Raff surrendered his finger to the baby and continued to look around the kitchen.

"You can't help but like him, huh?" Brad asked suddenly.

Riff Raff raised an eyebrow and declined to answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Janet came downstairs to join them for breakfast. She was wrapped in a housecoat, which showed she was comfortable enough with having Riff Raff in the house. She made a plate of pancakes and sat with the two men at the kitchen table.

Frankie was still in Riff Raff's arms. He had begun to cry every time Brad went to take him.

"How's he looking today?" She asked, indicating with her chin.

"About the same as last night," Riff Raff told her. "However he is much calmer. I think I'll send a DNA sample to Magenta today. Then she can make the ointment for Frankie and tell us how long he will need it."

There was not a trace of sarcasm or revulsion in Riff Raff's voice when he said the baby's name. Brad and Janet pretended not to notice, but allowed quick glances at each other.

Brad and Janet cleaned up the kitchen as Riff Raff sat in the living room with Frankie. He was preparing to take a cheek-swab from the baby to send back to Magenta. Frankie was reluctant to open his mouth, but Riff Raff eventually persuaded him to cooperate. As soon as the swab was in, Frankie's tiny features screwed up and he looked like he was about to cry. Riff Raff twirled the swab across the inside of the baby's cheek then pulled it out quickly and packaged it. Frankie relaxed and opened his eyes. They were a blue-based grey.

Riff Raff took one of the pills from the packet which was still there from the night before. He crushed it on the coffee table and caught a majority of the powder on his index finger. He touched it to Frankie's lips, which immediately opened and began to suck. Riff Raff fed Frankie the medication that way, one finger tip amount at a time. It didn't take long.

He looked up to see Janet leaning in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. There was a tiny smile on her face. She came and knelt by him, hands out to take Frankie. As Riff Raff gave him up, there was a pang in his chest. He realized how much he wanted to be a father. He couldn't wait to have a child of his own. He was starting to understand how Brad felt about the baby.

"He's very sweet," Riff Raff murmured, standing up.

"I know," Janet replied, kissing Frankie's forehead. Then she looked up at Riff Raff. "I want to apologize for last night. I didn't... I don't know. I didn't think naming him Frankie would have upset you so much."

Riff Raff stayed silent, not sure of how to reply. Undaunted by the silence, Janet pressed on.

"We were thinking of making his middle name 'RM' after you and Magenta... we hadn't given him a middle name yet, and I think that "Frankie RM Majors" has a nice ring to it."

"I- We'd be honoured, Janet." Riff Raff stuttered slightly, "thank you. That means a lot."

"I'm glad," Janet touched his shoulder. "We are very grateful to you and Magenta."


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the kitchen table, Riff Raff had taken the package with Frankie's cheek swab and the communication device that Brad had found. A little compartment slid open in the body and Riff Raff put the DNA package inside. He closed the compartment and pushed the first button.

The screen lit up, fuzzed and then cleared. Riff Raff was delighted to see Magenta on the other end. His heart beat at an almost painful pace. It was swollen with emotion. "My love," he murmured.

"Hello, dear heart," she sighed. "When are you coming home?"

"As soon as my work here is done," Riff Raff told her. He hit the second button and spun it once like a dial. "I'm sending you some DNA information right now, darling. I need you to make the newborn ointment for Brad and Janet's child."

Magenta disappeared off screen for a moment. When she returned, she was frowning. "Frank-N-Furter is the father?"

Standing by the kitchen counter with Brad, Janet winced at Magenta's tone. It sounded very disapproving. She hugged Frankie closer.

"You knew that," Riff Raff dismissed it.

"I suspected it, yes," Magenta rolled her eyes. Her hands disappeared from view. It looked as if she was typing. "I can have the ointment ready by the end of the Earth day."

"Thank you, my love," one of Riff Raff's long fingers touched the screen. His voice was filled with longing. Janet nudged Brad, signalling to leave and give them some time alone. Brad, who was bursting with curiosity to catch a glimpse of Magenta's Transsexual surroundings, left reluctantly.

When the Majors were gone, Riff Raff leaned closer to the tiny viewing screen. "Darling sister, is everything alright at home? Is Frank-N-Furter... bothering you?"

Magenta tilted her head to the side, a small smile curving her full lips. "No, brother. He knows that you would not be pleased if you arrived home and I had complained to you. Furthermore, he has fallen out of the Queen's good graces. He cannot afford to make more mistakes."

Riff Raff's lip curled in a mean grin. "Good. I'm glad to hear."

"And you?" Magenta rested her chin on her hands. "How are you? How is the baby?"

The unseemly grin Riff Raff had been wearing softened into a genuine smile. "Sister, I cannot wait for our own child to be conceived. Frankie is a dream. He is so tiny, I'm afraid to hold him."

Magenta's painted lips parted into a smile larger than her brother's. "Well, l. I have a good surprise for you."

"Oh?"

Her eyes were lit up with glee. "Brother, I'm pregnant."

"What!" Riff Raff shouted. Janet and Brad rushed back into the kitchen, startled at the outburst.

Brad clapped a hand on Riff Raff's shoulder. "What is it?"

"Magenta's pregnant," the alien's voice was faint. His eyes were filled with tears. "I'm going to be a father. Oh gods, this is... amazing news."

Janet gave Riff Raff an awkward, one armed hug, holding Frankie out of the way. "Oh, Riff Raff! Congratulations!" She turned to the communication device in his hand. "Congratulations, both of you."

"Thank you," Magenta sounded quite amused and gleeful. "I must get to work now, if you want that ointment soon. Please, take good care of my brother," she looked up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Riff Raff said dreamily. The viewing screen went dark.

Brad took the opportunity to give Riff Raff a bear hug, which lifted the alien off his feet. Brad put Riff Raff back down, grinning foolishly. "This is such good news!" He prattled happily, "We have to celebrate!"

Riff Raff simply shook his head, smiling. "That's not necessary."

"Oh," Janet exclaimed suddenly, "Riff Raff, what about her being your sister...? Aren't there going to be health problems for the baby?"

The alien's smile dropped, fading out completely. His eyes became unfocused and it was not hard to see that he had become lost in a memory.

/

_Skinny and only nineteen by Transsexual years, Riff Raff stood in front of his mother, a red-faced and screaming woman. Magenta, seventeen years old, was by his side, her hand in his and gripping it tightly. _

"_Incest!" their mother was blaring, "Oh, sin! SIN! What would your father say? What did I do wrong when I raised you two?" More questions along the same lines spewed from her mouth, a tirade of thinly veiled insults and shrieking scandal._

"_Mother," Riff Raff started gently, hoping to soothe her, "please, we only told you because we didn't want to lie. We respect you enough to—"_

"_ENOUGH!" She bleated, "No more out of you, seducer. I knew it wasn't Magenta who caused this disgusting mess. It was you! Not _my_ innocent little girl." Suddenly their mother's eyes grew beady and suspicious. "What sort of drugs did you use on her, Riff Raff?"_

"_None, Mother," Magenta spat. "I love him."_

_Their mother heaved herself forward, using her great bulk for physical intimidation. The siblings obviously got their lean frames from their father. "No daughter of mine will commit such a heinous crime," she pointed despairingly at her son, "And you, Riff Raff, named after no good news, are the foulest creature I have ever laid my eyes on."_

"_Whatever foulness you see in me," Riff Raff said quietly, "is only a reflection of yourself. You seek out in me the things that you hate about yourself," he raised his chin, his delicate features quivering with anger, "I will not let your unwarranted hatred for me bring me down anymore. I used to hate myself because you hated me so passionately. I thought I must have been an evil boy for my own mother to hate me. Now, I realize that you are just pathetic and weak."_

"_You should hate yourself," their mother sneered, "incest is an abortion of a pure spirit. In this case, that spirit is your sister's."_

_Magenta squeezed Riff Raff's hand tightly. He sense the anger in his sister, he could feel it from her slightly trembling limbs. "Shut up!" she suddenly shouted, the anger spilling forth, "Riff Raff is not evil, or anything bad! He is the best thing that has ever happened to me!"_

_Their mother fell blessedly silent. Her red face had paled and gone a similar colour to cottage cheese. Her lips quivered and tears of fury slipped down her round cheeks. "Get out," she breathed, barely audible. "Get out of my house."_

_The siblings left their mother standing in the living room. They had packed bags waiting for them at the front door; they had thought this might happen. As they shouldered their packs, Mother came up behind them. A sickly grin had split her cheeks. Her white teeth matched her pale skin. "I hope whatever spawn you two create comes out twisted and ill. It will be born with any sort of deformity. Extra limbs, empty head and if you're lucky only its guts will be on the outside," her voice was contemptuous and her words sharpened to cut deep. "How many times have you fucked her, Riff Raff? Had every hole of her yet? Keep her, then. I have no use for sluts like her in my house."_

_There was a quick, meaty crack as Riff Raff's open palm connected with his mother's face. Her head rocked backwards, hair flying. The nineteen year old stood, chest heaving with rage and adrenaline and one hand cocked back ready to strike again. "You will not speak about Magenta that way," he hissed. "I will hit you again, Mother. Do not provoke me."_

"_Get out," she hissed glaring at them as Riff Raff's hand print became stark and clear on her skin._

_They left their childhood home. Magenta's eyes were steely and she hugged herself to stop shaking. Riff Raff put an arm around her shoulders, awkwardly over her bag. They didn't end up walking far or even talking about where they might go. A long, expensive air car pulled up beside them. It was Frank-N-Furter, the Queen's son and their friend. One of the doors of the air car swung open. "Get in," he said._

_Riff Raff and Magenta hopped in. Frank-N-Furter saw the raw emotions on their faces and stayed mercifully quiet. He did not ask them what had happened, even though curiosity was eating him alive. He simply drove them back to the palace, where their father had worked before his death. The three of them had met at the palace. The Queen had bid the siblings' father to bring his children one day, considering they were within close to the same age as her own son. Frank-N-Furter was a few years older than they, but he did not make a big deal of it back then when they were just kids, not even out of primary school yet._

_Frank-N-Furter had proved to be a good friend then. Magenta, in later years, often said it was a shame that he turned out to be such a disappointment._

_/_

"I don't know," he sighed. "I have no idea if my child will suffer illness."

"If we can help in anyway," Brad told him, "just ask. We are in debt after what you are doing for our baby."


	9. Chapter 9

There was nothing that could spoil Magenta's mood. She was elated with happiness. She was pregnant! Blessed with the gift of a child. A warm spot bloomed in her stomach and she put her hand over it briefly. The human phrase was "butterflies in your stomach" and she supposed it was as fitting as any phrase. It was adequate to describe what she was feeling.

She was also pleased with how Riff Raff was dealing with the Majors'. She knew that he was bonding with their child and was learning from them. It made her gleeful to think that soon her darling brother would be cradling their own baby in his arms.

The tedious work of making the skin ointment for baby Frankie left Magenta's mind to wander. She imagined their baby to look more like Riff Raff but have her hair. Soon she was lost in a daydream. Her and Riff Raff visiting Brad and Janet as their children played in the yard. It was silly, but Magenta didn't care too much about that.

"Mageeentaaa," A whining voice interrupted her nice thoughts. It was Frank-N-Furter. He draped himself across an empty work table. He looked up at her with wide, heavily painted eyes. "I'm so booored."

Cursing internally, Magenta didn't bother to even look at him. "Then find something to do," she said, voice dripping, "I don't have time for you today."

"When's Riff Raff getting back?" He purred, twisting onto his back and kicking out his legs to admire his new shoes.

"As soon as possible," Magenta gritted her teeth and spun to face him. "Frank, please, I have work to do."

Frank-N-Furter sat up easily. He was unhurried and languid like a cat. His black curls bounced as he hopped down from the table and came to peer at what Magenta was working on. "Transexual baby ointment? Magenta, are you expecting?" His tone was merry but Magenta could not decide if it was genuine or not.

Knowing that Frank-N-Furter would not leave her alone until she answered and not wanting to reveal Brad and Janet's child, Magenta told him yes, she was expecting. This confirmation made the prince laugh jovially and clap his hands. "Magnificent!" He exclaimed. "We must celebrate when Riff Raff returns!"

"No," Magenta said firmly, "you know he hates you. We are staying low-key, alright." It was not a question, it was an order.

Frank-N-Furter pouted exaggeratedly by crossing his arms and pushing out his bottom lip as far as he could. He harrumphed and strutted away.

If Frank-N-Furter found out about the child he had fathered in Janet, he would not rest until he got to see it. It was better that he thought Magenta was only pregnant, even though it was the truth, rather than have him find out about Frankie Jr. The thought made her uncomfortable. She had the feeling that if Frank-N-Furter found out he had a biological child, he would try and take it from the Majors'.

Sighing to herself, she continued to work. She wished that Riff Raff was there. She missed her beloved brother terribly. Magenta contented herself knowing that he was doing the right thing down on Earth.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note:_ _Thank you everyone who is following my story so patiently! If you are a new reader, welcome! :D I'm sorry I'm so slow on the updates, I have a lot of crazy stuff going on right now, including about five other stories that I have on the go. I try to pay equal attention to all of them and still balance my life outside of the internet. Thank you for your patience and all the kind reviews!_

_/_

If someone had told Riff Raff that Frank-N-Furter secretly strove for his approval, he would have laughed, and it would have been genuine. He believed that Frank-N-Furter did not care one lick about him and even enjoyed torturing him. The sad truth was that both of the men could not admit that they missed their old friendship.

Frank-N-Furter had grown from a curious, fun and slightly spoiled little boy into a sadistic, selfish man. Being the prince of his planet did bring out feelings of self-importance in him and he grew used to having whatever he wanted, when he wanted and how he wanted. Of course these expectations, while proper enough for servants, were not appropriate for friends. Riff Raff and Magenta refused to put up with his spoiled nonsense until one day the Queen ordered them to obey her son after he pitched a tremendous tantrum.

Eventually their friendship degenerated into a master/servant relationship. While Frank-N-Furter tolerated a certain amount of sardonic lip from his former friends, he would not tolerate failure to obey his orders. The siblings rarely failed him, but when they did Riff Raff was the one who bore the brunt of Frank-N-Furter's rage. The slim blonde refused to let his sister come into any harm.

During their time on Earth, Frank-N-Furter slipped further and further into the depths of instant gratification and selfishness. His arrogance grew and he soon turned beating Riff Raff into one of his favourite drunken pastimes.

He refused to admit it to himself, but beating Riff Raff was one of the ways that Frank-N-Furter dealt with jealousy towards his companion. He was obscenely jealous of Riff Raff's sly intellect. Although very clever himself, Frank-N-Furter knew that he would never have the ability to plan and execute the way Riff Raff did. He was also envious of Riff Raff's deep emotional bond with Magenta. Frank-N-Furter didn't want Magenta any more than he wanted anyone else, but he did feel emptiness when he saw the loving glances the siblings gave each other. Frank-N-Furter knew that he would never share that type of connection with someone.

And so, he bullied Riff Raff.

Riff Raff had grown to hate Frank-N-Furter. Every command given, every blow he suffered, every injury and insult piled up over the years. Riff Raff hated the way the scientist leered at his sister; he hated his arrogant, bullying attitude. His slightly crooked fingers and hidden scars reminded him every day what he had suffered at the hands of Frank-N-Furter, his former best friend.

Now, on planet Earth, in the residence of Brad and Janet Majors, Riff Raff's broken spirit was slowly being healed.

Magenta had sent him the ointment. Riff Raff showed Brad and Janet how to apply it properly, but ended up doing it himself every day. He had decided, on Magenta's advice, to stay a little longer to make sure the ointment would not react negatively with little Frankie, who would have to have it applied lightly to his skin daily for three months.

Riff Raff was spending plenty of time with the baby. Neither Brad nor Janet minded; he was the one who saved their son after all. It was obvious that Riff Raff had become infatuated with their baby and considering that he was going to be a father too, it was adorable. That's what Janet's opinion was anyway.

Brad was concerned about Riff Raff and Magenta's child's health. What if it came out with a deformity or an illness because they were related? He didn't know much about Transexual physiology, but he knew that if it was similar to a human's, there could be problems.

On Riff Raff's fourth night in the Majors' household, he called Magenta on the communication device again. He was cradling baby Frankie. He wanted to show him to Magenta, who hadn't had a chance to actually see him yet.

"Oh!" She exclaimed in delight, "He is lovely!"

"What's lovely?" a voice in the background asked.

Riff Raff sucked in a breath and began to fumble with his end of the device, trying to terminate contact. Too late, Frank-N-Furter appeared on screen. "Oh, Riff Raff!" he said in a tone to match Magenta's, "What an exquisite baby! Whose is it?"

Magenta growled something and pushed Frank-N-Furter away, but he shrugged her off and leaned closer to the screen. "Where are you anyway?" His red lips were drawn in a smile, "We miss you over here."

"I have to go," Riff Raff muttered and turned off the device. Swearing quietly and carrying baby Frankie, he went downstairs where Brad and Janet were watching TV. They looked at him expectantly. "What is it, Riff Raff?" Janet asked, anxious at his facial expression.

"Frank-N-Furter saw the baby."


	11. Chapter 11

"Whose baby was that?" Frank-N-Furter demanded.

Magenta froze, not sure what to say. He was looking at her with shrewd, glittering eyes. He wasn't an idiot. He could put two and two together. Riff Raff had obviously been on Earth, and the baby he had been holding had dark, curling hair and greyish eyes.

Frank-N-Furter was positive the baby was his. It was like looking in a mirror, the semblance was so striking. But he wanted Magenta to say it out loud. He had her caught in a corner and there was no way to talk around it.

They both knew this.

"I think that this conversation should happen with Riff Raff," she said sourly.

/

Riff Raff was sitting on the couch next to Brad with his head in his hands. Janet had little Frankie in her arms and was rocking him calmly. He had started to fuss for Riff Raff after Janet took him and she was trying to calm him.

"I don't understand why that's a bad thing," she confessed. "You haven't said much, Riff Raff. So Frank-N-Furter saw the child he fathered, what's the matter?"

"He'll try and take him away!" Riff Raff jumped to his feet, his voice taking on a screechy, panicky tone.

Brad jumped up too. "What! Why?"

"That's just how he is!" Riff Raff shouted. "Frank-N-Furter is a cruel, cruel man. If he knows it will hurt me, or even if it is a passing whim, he will do everything he can to take the child away!"

Brad began pacing as Frankie, disturbed by Riff Raff's shouting, began to cry. Instinctively, Riff Raff reached for the baby and then faltered. The communication device in his pocket was beeping. He whipped it out and answered angrily. "What?"

It was Frank-N-Furter. Magenta stood off a little behind him, arms crossed over his chest and scowling with anger to match his own. Riff Raff felt a little pang in his chest. His anger was softening for a moment, looking at his beautiful sister who was carrying their baby. Then his eyes flicked back to Frank-N-Furter, whose bright red lips were twitched up at the corners in a smile. Riff Raff's anger returned in full force.

"Now, now, Riff Raff," the prince drawled, "I think you have some explaining to do."

Janet uttered a gasp upon hearing Frank-N-Furter's voice. Even Brad, who had a tighter grasp on his emotions, turned pale. Riff Raff had told them that Frank-N-Furter had been revived, but they had seen him killed and it was something completely different hearing his voice again.

"I heard that," Frank-N-Furter purred. "Now, who _are_ you with?" His nose wrinkled up. "And what is that god-awful noise?"

Brad, ignoring the question, came to stand behind Riff Raff. "Hullo, Frank-N-Furter."

"Oh Brad!" He exclaimed. "How I've missed you. Is Janet there as well?"

"Yes," she piped up from the other side of the room. Little Frankie's crying had died down to a whimper.

On the view-screen, Frank-N-Furter's face lit up. "Janet, darling," he crooned. "Come over and let me see you!"

Janet clutched baby Frankie's head closer to her and came around. Frank-N-Furter laughed uproariously. "Ah, and there's the little baby I saw earlier. Now, I think it's time we've had a little chat."

Behind Frank-N-Furter, Magenta growled something. Frank-N-Furter waved a hand dismissively. "So, whose baby is that?"

"Mine," Janet said in a strangled voice. Baby Frankie turned his head to goggle at the device where the voices where coming from. He gurgled once in his throat.

Frank-N-Furter cocked his head to the side. "He looks like me..." he said softly. His eyes narrowed in realization. "Is... he mine?"

"Yes," Janet choked.

"No," Riff Raff snarled. "You might have provided the DNA, but that child belongs strictly to Brad and Janet."

The two men stared each other down coldly. Magenta clamped a hand on Frank-N-Furter's shoulder, breaking the stand-off. "Riff Raff is right," she growled, "You have no rights to that child. You've had nothing to do with it until now—"

"—If I had known I would have been involved!" Frank-N-Furter shouted.

"—and you would have had nothing to do with him except for this accident!" Magenta completed, bulldozing over the scientist's protest.

There was a long silence. Then Frank-N-Furter slammed his hand down on a table. "We're coming down."

"What!" Riff Raff raged, "You can't do that! You have no right! Stay away from us!"

Frank-N-Furter recoiled at the sudden outburst. His eyes narrowed again and he flicked his head indignantly. "You cannot order me around, Riff Raff. I am the prince. Don't forget who you are."

"Who I am?" Riff Raff cried. "I remember who I am! I was your friend, and now I am your favourite punching bag."

Frank-N-Furter's face screwed up. His grey eyes flashed with intense emotion. "I'll be down soon."

The screen went dark. Riff Raff growled in frustration. As if sensing the negative vibes, baby Frankie began to howl. Janet handed him off to Riff Raff, who calmed him immediately.

"Now what?" Brad asked. "He said he's coming. Will he be using the audio-vibratory, physiomolecular transport device?"

"Most likely," Riff Raff said softly. Sadly.

Brad put his hand on the alien's shoulder and squeezed it in silent comfort.


	12. Chapter 12

Frank-N-Furter was standing in the living room. Janet's heart was beating almost painfully. Sweat was popping up on her forehead. Riff Raff's anger and fear had infected her. She'd always thought she'd be elated to see the man who changed hers and Brad's lives for the better, but instead she was sick to her stomach with some form of dread. She had seen the hatred between the two men, one she had cared for and one she had grown to care for, and it made her exceedingly nervous.

Riff Raff was standing opposite from Frank-N-Furter, cradling baby Frankie. Magenta, brought along by Frank-N-Furter, was right beside him with a possessive hand on Riff Raff's waist. Brad and Janet were in the awkward middle.

"Can I at least see the child?" Frank-N-Furter asked, breaking the silence.

Riff Raff stiffened. Magenta murmured something to him. Riff Raff turned his eyes to the Majors'. Brad glanced at Janet, who nodded mutely. Frank-N-Furter crossed the living room, his heels clacking loudly on the hardwood. He put his hands out and Riff Raff carefully placed Frankie in his arms. He was visibly distressed at giving Frankie away.

Time seemed to freeze as Frank-N-Furter looked at the baby for the first time in person. His usually expressive face was unreadable. "What's his name?" he asked hoarsely.

"Frankie," Janet told him meekly.

"Really?" Frank-N-Furter sounded incredulous. Suddenly he motioned for Janet to take the baby. Then he turned to Riff Raff. "You and I need to talk."

/

Riff Raff and Frank-N-Furter stood face to face, about five feet apart, inside the Majors' one car garage. Frank-N-Furter had a smoke dangling from his lips. Janet wouldn't allow smoking inside, but Brad didn't object to letting him smoke in the garage.

Frank-N-Furter offered Riff Raff the cigarette but was stared down with a steely gaze. He simply shrugged and took a drag off it himself. "Riff Raff," he said, puffing out a cloud of smoke, "I think we've been dancing this silly nemesis dance for long enough."

The blonde alien's face contorted for a moment, and then smoothed out. "Silly dance. Really."

"Yes," Frank-N-Furter pressed on, ignoring his sarcasm, "I know you don't like me, and I find that a shame, because I like you."

Riff Raff choked.

"But now that we have this baby," Frank-N-Furter continued, "We should let bygones be bygones."

"'Now that we have this baby'?" Riff Raff repeated slowly. "What do you mean, "We"? Frankie is not mine, not yours and certainly not "ours"."

"I fathered him," Frank-N-Furter said proudly.

"Frankie is not yours!" Riff Raff exclaimed again, "He is Brad and Janet's child!"

Frank-N-Furter glared at Riff Raff and puffed irately on his cigarette. His carefully manicured fingers beat an impatient tattoo on Brad's workbench at the front on the garage. "Magenta's pregnant," Frank-N-Furter said abruptly.

That caught Riff Raff off guard. He flushed red and nodded. "Yes."

"So if you get to be a father, and Brad gets to be a father to the baby I made, when do I get to be a father?" Frank-N-Furter asked practically inaudibly.

Riff Raff began to laugh. "Don't tell me _you_ actually want a child," he gasped between peals of laughter. "You are the most spoiled and selfish person I know. How could _you_ care for a child?"

Frank-N-Furter looked away. He had changed as much as Brad and Janet had over time. He had come to realize that every action had a consequence. Losing Riff Raff and Magenta's friendships was one of those consequences. They had been quite close as children, but as they grew older, Frank-N-Furter allowed them to also grow apart.

It was hard to admit that he missed the siblings. But as much as he missed them, Frank-N-Furter felt that he was too late to apologize for all he had done wrong. Why bother if no one would trust his word? He was positive that if he tried to apologize, Riff Raff would laugh more and simply mock him.

Riff Raff was insufferable that way. There was something about him that made Frank-N-Furter want to hit him occasionally to knock the arrogance out of his stride. Riff Raff played the victim card often, but Frank-N-Furter knew that the blonde could be just as cruel as him. Frank-N-Furter had seen the smile on Riff Raff's thin face as he pulled the trigger on the laser gun. He had also seen how Riff Raff enjoyed tormenting Rocky.

And now, seeing the child he had fathered but would never have, Frank-N-Furter felt lonely. Riff Raff and Magenta would always have each other as well as the new addition to their little family. They also had the friendship of the Majors'.

Frank-N-Furter had no one. Even his own mother, the Queen, refused to grant him audience. He had become a disgrace on his own planet. The only reason Riff Raff and Magenta allowed him to spend any time with them was because the Queen had ordered them to keep him occupied. Frank-N-Furter knew this and it hurt. He was isolated from everyone around him and it was his fault.

Baby Frankie was his fault too. He had given one of the essential halves of DNA to create him, and now he would have to watch Frankie grow up from afar or possibly not at all. It really depended on what Riff Raff said to Brad and Janet. They seemed to listen and highly respect what the blonde alien had to say. If Riff Raff decided that he didn't want Frank-N-Furter involved with the baby, then that's what would happen.

It was cruel and unfair, in Frank-N-Furter's opinion.

It was up to him to try and make amends with Riff Raff. Or else he would miss his son's entire life.


	13. Chapter 13

Frank-N-Furter held out his hand. Riff Raff eyed it suspiciously. "What?" he growled.

"Shake for truce?"

Riff Raff's upper lip twitched into one of his infuriating sneers. He pushed Frank-N-Furter's hand away and stormed back into the Majors' house. Frank-N-Furter heard the front door slam and felt the garage shake with the force of it. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He smoked the cigarette in silence. Soon it was down to the filter. Frank-N-Furter crushed it out beneath the heel of his shoe. He leaned on Brad's workbench and blew out a breath.

/

Inside the house, Riff Raff was red faced from anger. He brushed past Brad, stopping him in mid-question. Janet held baby Frankie close to her and watched with the same dread that hadn't abated from earlier as Riff Raff disappeared into the kitchen. Magenta chewed her bottom lip, her dark eyes full of concern. She murmured, "I'll go check on him," and left the living room.

Brad and Janet glanced at each other. In Janet's arms, baby Frankie began to fuss.

Riff Raff could hear the baby's small voice from the kitchen. He immediately turned to retrieve him but Magenta stopped him by gently putting her hand on his chest. "They can handle it. He isn't your baby, brother."

At her words, Riff Raff visibly slumped. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into the crook of her neck. Magenta returned the embrace and held her brother tightly. "I'm so tired," Riff Raff moaned, "I cannot handle Frank-N-Furter. Every time I see him, he plays mind games. He says he wants a truce now."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever think that it might be true?"

Riff Raff's grip on Magenta tightened. "No. It can't be."

"I think he's trying, Riff. He has changed." Magenta kissed the side of Riff Raff's head tenderly.

Riff Raff jumped as they heard the front door open and close. Frank-N-Furter had come inside. Magenta was suddenly alarmed. She could feel her brother start to shake. "I can't see him right now," Riff Raff hissed.

/

In the living room, Frank-N-Furter stood sheepishly in front of Brad and Janet. He could see how conflicted they were. Their little images of him had been smashed to pieces by Riff Raff, no doubt. Frank-N-Furter was not surprised. He nodded at Brad nonchalantly, hoping to cover up his previous moment of shamefacedness. "Can I hold the baby again?" he asked Janet.

"I guess so," Janet murmured. She passed little Frankie over to the scientist. Frank-N-Furter was awash with awe as he held the baby. He lightly touched the tiny black curls with his fingers. Frankie looked so much like him that it was almost frightening. He couldn't believe he had helped make this tiny person.

Frankie was indeed a little person. He goggled up at the alien with big, clueless eyes. Frank-N-Furter was beginning to realize the gravity of the situation. Riff Raff had a point. Neither of them had rights to this child. It belonged solely to Brad and Janet. Despite this realization, Frank-N-Furter wanted to be involved even if the involvement had to be watching from planets away.

"Brad, Janet," Frank-N-Furter paused and looked each of them in the eye for a few moments, "I know that you two love this child very much. I don't want to take him from you. All I ask is that you let me be a part of his life."


End file.
